A Difference
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Sleepovers differ very much between Dick's mansion in Gotham and Wally's Aunt and Uncle's house in Central. one-shot!


**First YJ story, hope it isn't terrible:p**

Wally West and Dick Grayson were best friends, both in and out of costume. Wally was also the only one aware of Robin's identity. They often hung out on weekends, whether it was at Dick's mansion home in Gotham, or Wally's Aunt and Uncle's house. Often it would end up being a sleepover. Usually they would alter who's house they would hang out at. Spending the night at either home had its perks.

When Wally slept over at Dick's, one of his favorite things was the food. Alfred, or 'Alfie' as Wally would call him, was well aware of the Speedster's high metabolism. The old butler greatly enjoyed making gourmet snacks and meals. While Wally and Dick found ways to entertain themselves, Alfred would randomly pop in with trays filled with all sorts of food. Dinnertime was also a good thing at the Wayne manor, because Alfred seemed to make an endless amount of food. Wally often ate past tenths, while Dick teased him about his appetite, Bruce (if he was there) shook his head in amusement, and Alfred looked joyful at someone enjoying his food so much.

"If only Master Richard was this enthusiastic about finishing his vegetables," Alfred would say fondly, watching as Wally scarffed down everything in his salad bowl.

Secondly, Bruce allowed them to hang out in the Batcave. Well, sometimes. Of course there were lots of rules, like don't touch the Batmobile, the Batcomputer, or anything else that was important to Batman. They could however, raid the minifridge and eat anything except for Batman's special granola bars.

There were only a few things that were annoying. Bruce didn't allow them to stay up past midnight. Something about Dick's sleeping pattern being messed up, and the importance of teens needing sleep. He also made them wind down at ten. That meant they had to do something like watch a movie, or play a board game. Bruce was also a little strict on age limit stuff. Dick wasn't allowed to watch rated R movies (unless Bruce deemed them okay).

"But Bruce, why can't we watch this one? It has really good ratings! Please?" Dick had pleaded once, waving the movie back and forth in his hand.

"Because Dick, it says that this movie is rated R for nudity, sexual themes, hard language, and intense persistent violence. I will not allow you to watch these things." Bruce had said firmly, in his serious Bat tone. Dick and Wally would both sigh, but relent and go find a different movie.

Once the clock turned to midnight, it was time for lights out. That didn't stop Wally and Dick from talking though, joking about missions, their mentors, and other random things until Bruce would come in and threaten to stop allowing Dick to have sleepovers. That would shut them up, and eventually they would fall asleep.

The next day, Bruce would make sure they were up before nine, and Alfred would have a huge breakfast waiting. Once they'd had their fill, they would then fool around until Barry, dressed as Flash, came to get Wally. Then Flash would invite himself in and eat some food, and also annoy Bruce. He'd stay there for several hours, until finally Bruce would kick him out.

Now things at Wally's Aunt and Uncle's house were a bit different. Dick first of all enjoyed the fact that he never had to eat vegetables over there if he didn't want to. Normally Wally's Aunt Iris would order pizza. It was actually kind of funny, because she ordered two extra large pizzas topped with everything, one for Barry and one for Wally. Then she would order a normal sized pepperoni pizza for her and Dick to share, since they both liked that.

Unlike Batman, who was paranoid about having an acrobat and a speedster running loose about the house and monitored their every move, Barry and Iris were quite different. First off, Barry never checked the movie ratings. They would watch all the gory, violent, adult themed movies they wanted.

Secondly, there was no bedtime. Dick and Wally would be up in Wally's room having a hardcore video game marathon. The bed would be covered with bowls of popcorn, chips, and candy. The room would be filled with laughter and sounds from the video game. Sometimes if they got too loud, then around four in the morning Barry would come in, clad in his pajamas and yawning.

"Hey guys, sorry to bother you, but could you turn down the volume? Just a few notches, cause Iris has to work early tomorrow." He would request.

"Oh, sure Uncle Barry!" Wally would reply, and turn the TV down two notches exactly. Then they would continue with their all night marathon, drinking Sprite and eating more popcorn.

Actually, the only rule that Barry really had for sleepovers was nothing with large amounts of caffeine, not because of Dick, but because of Wally. Speedster's and energy drinks did not go well together, since speedsters had enough energy to begin with and it would rush though their metabolisms way too quickly, causing an excessive amount of destruction. Barry found this out the hard way, and he didn't want to imagine the catastrophe that would happen if Wally ended up hyped up on a monster or something. So that meant nothing like energy drinks or mountain dew were allowed in the house. They already had to keep Aunt Iris's coffee locked up, since Wally always tried to get into it.

Other than that, they basically could do whatever they wanted. Dick and Wally would usually end up crashing around six or so in the morning. Iris would then pop her head into the room before she went off the work, and shake her head at the mess of the speedster's room, but laugh at how they looked absolutely dead.

Usually Bruce would come to pick Dick up around ten or eleven, which barely gave the boys time to catch up on sleep. Barry would come in and regretfully inform Dick that it was time for him to go home. While Dick got his things together upstairs, usually Barry would convince Bruce to come in to 'catch up'. That mostly involved Barry doing most of the talking at a high speed, and Bruce tapping his fingers with impatience, and growing more and more annoyed at the overly cheerful adult speedster.

So each house was different, but each had its perks. That was why they altered whose house to go to. Personally Dick loved Wally's place because of the freedom, and Wally loved Dick's place because of all the food and high tech stuff.

All in all, they had some good times.

**I know Wally doesn't live with his aunt and uncle, but let's just say that he does, cause I like it better that way. **

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
